Depression - Epidemiology in older adults
Major depression in older adults Causes Grief Comorbidity with physical illness Comorbidity with dementia See also *Depression - Epidemiology *Depression - Epidemiology in children References *Addonizio, G., & Alexopoulos, G. S. (1993). Affective disorders in the elderly. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 8(1), 41-47. *Alexopoulos, G. S. (1996). Affective disorders. Comprehensive review of geriatric psychiatry--II (2nd ed.). 563-592. *Allen, A., & Blazer, D. G., II. (1991). Mood disorders. Comprehensive review of geriatric psychiatry., 337-351. *Ames, D., & Chiu, E. (1994). Depression and the elderly. Mental Health in Australia, 6(1), 12-17. *Anstey, K. J., von Sanden, C., Sargent-Cox, K., & Luszcz, M. A. (2007). Prevalence and risk factors for depression in a longitudinal, population-based study including individuals in the community and residential care. American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 15(6), 497-505. *Atkinson, R. (1999). Depression, alcoholism and ageing: A brief review. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 14(11), 905-910. *Apostolova, L. G., & Cummings, J. L. (2008). Neuropsychiatric manifestations in mild cognitive impairment: A systematic review of the literature. Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders, 25(2), 115-126. *Baldwin, R. (2005). Review of Late-Life Depression. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 20(5). *Ball, S. K. (2004). Review of Agitation in Patients With Dementia. Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry, 45(2), 177-178. *Barnow, S., & Linden, M. (2000). Epidemiology and psychiatric morbidity of suicidal ideation among the elderly. Crisis: The Journal of Crisis Intervention and Suicide Prevention, 21(4), 171-180. *Barg, F. K., Huss-Ashmore, R., Wittink, M. N., Murray, G. F., Bogner, H. R., & Gallo, J. J. (2006). A Mixed-Methods Approach to Understanding Loneliness and Depression in Older Adults. Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences, 61B(6), S329-S339. *Baron, A. E., Manson, S. M., Ackerson, L. M., & Brenneman, D. L. (1990). Depressive symptomatology in older American Indians with chronic disease: Some psychometric considerations. Depression in primary care: Screening and detection., 217-231. *Blay, S. L. (1989). Epidemiology of psychiatric disturbances in elderly population: A review of methodological issues. Revista ABP-APAL, 11(1), 1-9. *Bartels, S., & Liberto, J. (1995). Dual diagnosis in the elderly. Double jeopardy: Chronic mental illness and substance use disorders., 139-157. *Beyer, J. L. (2007). Managing depression in geriatric populations. Annals of Clinical Psychiatry, 19(4), 221-238. *Bharucha, A. (2001). Suicide in the elderly. Treatment of suicidal patients in managed care., 85-110. *Blazer, D. (1989). The epidemiology of depression in late life. Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 22(1), 35-52. *Blazer, D. (1990). Depression in late life: An update. Annual review of gerontology and geriatrics, Vol. 9., 197-215. *Blazer, D., & Williams, C. D. (1980). Epidemiology of dysphoria and depression in an elderly population. American Journal of Psychiatry, 137(4), 439-444. *Blazer, D. G. (1982). The epidemiology of late life depression. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 30(9), 587-592. *Blazer, D. G. (1986). Depression: Paradoxically, a cause for hope. Generations: Journal of the American Society on Aging, 10(3), 21-23. *Blazer, D. G., II. (1994). Epidemiology of late-life depression. Diagnosis and treatment of depression in late life: Results of the NIH Consensus Development Conference., 9-19. *Blazer, D. G. (1994). Is depression more frequent in late life? An honest look at the evidence. American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 2(3), 193-199. *Blazer, D. G. (2002). Depression in late life (3rd ed.). Depression in late life (3rd ed.). *Blazer, D. G. (2004). The epidemiology of depressive disorders in late life. Late-life depression., 3-11. *Blazer, D. G., Hughes, D. C., & George, L. K. (1987). The epidemiology of depression in an elderly community population. The Gerontologist, 27(3), 281-287. *Blazer, D. G., II, & Kaplan, B. H. (2000). Controversies in community-based psychiatric epidemiology: Let the data speak for themselves. Archives of General Psychiatry, 57(3), 227-228. *Blazer, D. G., Kessler, R. C., & Swartz, M. S. (1998). Epidemiology of recurrent major and minor depression with a seasonal pattern: The National Comorbidity Survey. British Journal of Psychiatry, 172, 164-167. *Blazer, D. G., & Koenig, H. G. (1996). Mood disorders. The American Psychiatric Press textbook of geriatric psychiatry (2nd ed.). 235-263. *Boerner, R. J. (2004). Anxiety in elderly people--Epidemiology, diagnostic features and therapeutic options. Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie, 72(10), 564-573. *Brown, M. N., Lapane, K. L., & Luisi, A. F. (2002). The management of depression in older nursing home residents. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 50(1), 69-76. *Busse, E. W. (1996). Somatoform and psychosexual disorders. The American Psychiatric Press textbook of geriatric psychiatry (2nd ed.). 291-311. *Cervilla, J. A., Prince, M., & Mann, A. (1997). The epidemiology of common mental disorders in the elderly: The Gospel Oak Project, 1985-1997. Archivos de Neurobiologia, 60(3), 229-242. *Cohen, M. B. (1997). Understanding geriatric depression: Toward a cognitive treatment approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering, 58(3-B). *Conde Lopez, V. J., & Bescos Garcia, S. (1993). Affective disorders in the elderly and their treatment with heterocyclic antidepressives. Anales de Psiquiatria, 9(2), 94-112. *Conn, D. K., & Kaye, A. (1992). Depression and other mood disorders. Practical psychiatry in the nursing home: A handbook for staff., 87-108. *Cooper, S.-A. (1997). Epidemiology of psychiatric disorders in elderly compared with younger adults with learning disabilities. British Journal of Psychiatry, 170(4), 375-380. *Costa, E., Barreto, S. M., Uchoa, E., Firmo, J. O. A., Lima-Costa, M. F., & Prince, M. (2006). Is the GDS-30 better than the GHQ-12 for screening depression in elderly people in the community? The Bambui Health Aging Study (BHAS). International Psychogeriatrics, 18(3), 493-503. *Copeland, J. R. M. (1996). Comparative epidemiology of psychiatric disorders in old age: Prevalence and incidence. Neuropsychiatry in old age: An update., 69-81. *Dada, F., Sethi, S., & Grossberg, G. T. (2001). Generalized anxiety disorder in the elderly. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 24(1), 155-164. *Datto, C. J., & Lisanby, S. H. (2000). ECT for geriatric depression and future trends. Annual review of gerontology and geriatrics: Focus on psychopharmacologic interventions in late life (vol. 19). 249-264. *Datto, C. J., Olsin, D. W., Streim, J. E., Scheinthal, S. M., DiFilippo, S., & Katz, I. R. (2002). Pharmacologic treatment of depression in nursing home residents: A mental health services perspective. Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology, 15(3), 141-146. *Dufouil, C., Fuhrer, R., & Alperovitch, A. (2005). Subjective Cognitive Complaints and Cognitive Decline: Consequence or Predictor? The Epidemiology of Vascular Aging Study. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 53(4), 616-621. *Evans, S., & Katona, C. (1993). Epidemiology of depressive symptoms in elderly primary care attenders. Dementia, 4(6), 327-333. *Figueiredo, J. M. (1993). Epidemiology of Alzheimer's disease: Research trends in the United States. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 8(1), 59-65. *Finkel, S. I., & Berdes, C. (1988). The Third Congress of the International Psychogeriatric Association. Neurobiology of Aging, 9(3), 313-316. *Fischer, P. (1993). Clinical and neuropsychological diagnosis of dementia. Psychiatria Danubina, 5(3-4), 165-176. *Flint, A. J. (1994). Epidemiology and comorbidity of anxiety disorders in the elderly. American Journal of Psychiatry, 151(5), 640-649. *Flint, A. J. (2005). Generalised anxiety disorder in elderly patients: Epidemiology, diagnosis and treatment options. Drugs and Aging, 22(2), 101-114. *Forstl, H. (2005). Review of The Ageing Brain--The Neurobiology and Neuropsychiatry of Ageing. International Psychogeriatrics, 17(2), 337-338. *Foster, J. R., & Martin, C. C. (1990). Dementia. Verwoerdt's clinical geropsychiatry (3rd ed.). 66-84. *Gallo, J. J., Rabins, P. V., & Iliffe, S. (1997). The "research magnificent" in late life: Psychiatric epidemiology and the primary health care of older adults. International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine, 27(3), 185-204. *Goldman, R. (1984). The epidemiology and demography of dementia. Psychiatric Annals, 14(3), 169-173. *Goodwin, J. S., Zhang, D. D., & Ostir, G. V. (2004). Effect of Depression on Diagnosis, Treatment, and Survival of Older Women with Breast Cancer. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 52(1), 106-111. *Gureje, O., Kola, L., & Afolabi, E. (2007). Epidemiology of major depressive disorder in elderly Nigerians in the Ibadan Study of Ageing: A community-based survey. Lancet, 370(9591), 957-964. *Gurland, B. (1996). Epidemiology of psychiatric disorders. Comprehensive review of geriatric psychiatry--II (2nd ed.). 3-41. *Gurland, B., & Toner, J. (1987). The epidemiology of the concurrence of depression and dementia. Alzheimer's disease: Problems, prospects, and perspectives., 45-57. *Gurland, B. J., & Cross, P. S. (1982). Epidemiology of psychopathology in old age: Some implications for clinical services. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 5(1), 11-26. *Henderson, A. S. (1989). Psychiatric epidemiology and the elderly. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 4(5), 249-253. *Henderson, A. S., & Hasegawa, K. (1992). The epidemiology of dementia and depression in later life. Aging and mental disorders: International perspectives., 65-79. *Henderson, A. S., & Jorm, A. F. (1997). Some contributions to the epidemiology of dementia and depression. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 12(2), 145-154. *Hershey, L. A. (1991). Neurological problems of the elderly. Neurology in clinical practice, Vol. 1: Principles of diagnosis and management., 817-837. *Heun, R., & Goswami, U. (2005). Fundamentals of Dementia and Depression. Cognition and mood interactions., 1-18. *Jorm, A. F. (1995). The epidemiology of depressive states in the elderly: Implications for recognition, intervention and prevention. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 30(2), 53-59. *Kamholz, B. A., & Mellow, A. M. (1996). Management of treatment resistance in the depressed geriatric patient. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 19(2), 269-286. *Katona, C. L. E. (1991). Psychiatry of old age: Depression in old age. Reviews in Clinical Gerontology, 1(4), 371-384. *Katona, C. L. E., & Shankar, K. K. (1999). Depression in old age. Reviews in Clinical Gerontology, 9(4), 343-361. *Katona, C. L. E., & Shankar, K. K. (2004). Depression in old age. Reviews in Clinical Gerontology, 14(4), 283-306. *Katona, C. L. E., & Watkin, V. (1995). Depression in old age. Reviews in Clinical Gerontology, 5(4), 427-441. *Kay, D. K., & et al. (1985). Dementia and depression among the elderly living in the Hobart community: The effect of the diagnostic criteria on the prevalence rates. Psychological Medicine, 15(4), 771-788. *Kemp, B. J., Staples, F., & Lopez-Aqueres, W. (1987). Epidemiology of depression and dysphoria in an elderly Hispanic population: Prevalence and correlates. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 35(10), 920-926. *King, D. A., & Markus, H. E. (2000). Mood disorders in older adults. Psychopathology in later adulthood., 141-172. *Koenig, H. G., & Blazer, D. G. (2007). Mood disorders. Essentials of geriatric psychiatry., 145-176. *Koenig, H. G., Blazer, D. G., Sheikh, J. I., Sadavoy, J., Fogel, B., Rabins, P. V., et al. (1992). Psychopathology of later life. Handbook of mental health and aging (2nd ed.). 379-599. *Leentjens, A. E. G. (2003). Depressions in Parkinson's disease. Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie, 45(11), 677-685. *Leentjens, A. F. G. (2004). Depression in Parkinson's disease: Conceptual issues and clinical challenges. Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology, 17(3), 120-126. *Lepine, J. P., & Bouchez, S. (1998). Epidemiology of depression in the elderly. International Clinical Psychopharmacology, 13(Suppl 5), S7-S12. *Leroi, I. (2003). Review of Parkinson's Disease, Depression and Serotonin. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 18(9). *Liao, S., & Ferrell, B. A. (2000). Fatigue in an older population. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 48(4), 426-430. *Lobo, A., Saz, P., Marcos, G., Dia, J.-L., De-la-Camara, C., Ventura, T., et al. (2005). The ZARADEMP Project on the incidence, prevalence and risk factors of dementia (and depression) in the elderly community: I. The context and the objectives. European Journal of Psychiatry, 19(1), 31-39. *Mellow, A. M., Kales, H. C., & Maixner, S. M. (2003). Depression and anxiety in late life. Geriatric psychiatry., 1-34. *Miller, N. S., Belkin, B. M., & Gold, M. S. (1991). Alcohol and drug dependence among the elderly: Epidemiology, diagnosis, and treatment. Comprehensive Psychiatry, 32(2), 153-165. *Mitchell, A. J. (1995). The contribution of hypercortisolaemia to the cognitive decline of geriatric depression. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 10(5), 401-409. *Montfort, J. (1994). Depression in the elderly: A review of the literature. Annales Medico-Psychologiques, 152(8), 511-528. *Murphy, E. (1989). Depression in the elderly. Depression: An integrative approach., 140-159. *No authorship, i. (2004). Current awareness in geriatric psychiatry. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 19(12), 1211-1218. *No authorship, i. (2006). Current awareness in geriatric psychiatry. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 21(8), 803-810. *Nordhus, I. H. (2008). Manifestations of depression and anxiety in older adults. Handbook of the clinical psychology of ageing (2nd ed.). 97-110. *Neshkes, R. E., & Jarvik, L. F. (1987). Affective disorders in the elderly. Annual Review of Medicine, 38, 445-456. *O'Brien, J. T. (2006). Depression and Comorbidity. American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 14(3), 187-190. *Olin, J. T., Katz, I. R., Meyers, B. S., Schneider, L. S., & Lebowitz, B. D. (2002). Provisional diagnostic criteria for depression of Alzheimer disease: Rationale and background. American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 10(2), 129-141. *Onyike, C. U., Sheppard, J.-M. E., Tschanz, J. T., Norton, M. C., Green, R. C., Steinberg, M., et al. (2007). Epidemiology of apathy in older adults: The Cache County Study. American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 15(5), 365-375. *Palsson, S., & Skoog, I. (1997). The epidemiology of affective disorders in the elderly: A review. International Clinical Psychopharmacology, 12(Suppl 7), S3-S13. *Paterniti, S., Dufouil, C., & Alperovitch, A. (2002). Long-term benzodiazepine use and cognitive decline in the elderly: The epidemiology of vascular aging study. Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology, 22(3), 285-293. *Qualls, S. H. (1999). Mental health and mental disorders in older adults. Gerontology: An interdisciplinary perspective., 305-328. *Rao, R. (2005). Review of Cerebrovascular disease, cognitive impairment and dementia. International Psychogeriatrics, 17(3), 521-522. *Raskind, M. A. (1992). Depression in the elderly. The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie, 37(Suppl 1), 4-6. *Richard, I. H., Schiffer, R. B., & Kurlan, R. (1996). Anxiety and Parkinson's disease. Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences, 8(4), 383-392. *Schmidtke, A., Sell, R., & Lohr, C. (2008). Epidemiology of suicide in older persons. Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie, 41(1), 3-13. *Schneider, L. S. (1996). Overview of generalized anxiety disorder in the elderly. Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 57(Suppl 7), 34-45. *Shulman, K. I., & Herrmann, N. (1999). The nature and management of mania in old age. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 22(3), 649-665. *Shah, A. (1997). Down under and over the top: Geriatric psychiatry in Melbourne and London: A British psychogeriatrician's experience in Australia. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 12(2), 263-266. *Shah, R., Uren, Z., Baker, A., & Majeed, A. (2002). Trends in suicide from drug overdose in the elderly in England and Wales, 1993-1999. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 17(5), 416-421. *Skoog, I. (2004). Psychiatric epidemiology of old age: The H70 study--The NAPE Lecture 2003. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 109(1), 4-18. *Sriwattanakomen, R., Ford, A. F., Thomas, S. B., Miller, M. D., Stack, J. A., Morse, J. Q., et al. (2008). Preventing depression in later life: Translation from concept to experimental design and implementation. American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 16(6), 460-468. *Streiner, D. L., Cairney, J., & Veldhuizen, S. (2006). The Epidemiology of Psychological Problems in the Elderly. The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie, 51(3), 185-191. *Streiner, D. L., Cairney, J., & Veldhuizen, S. (2006). "The Epidemiology of Psychological Problems in the Elderly": Erratum. The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie, 51(6). *Streim, J. E., Rovner, B. W., & Katz, I. R. (1996). Psychiatric aspects of nursing home care. Comprehensive review of geriatric psychiatry--II (2nd ed.). 907-936. *Swanwick, G. (2004). Review of Guidelines on depression in older people: Practicing the evidence. International Psychogeriatrics, 16(3), 366-367. *Tweedy, K., Morrison, M. F., & DeMichele, S. G. (2002). Depression in older women. Psychiatric Annals, 32(7), 417-429. *Unutzer, J., & Bruce, M. L. (2002). The elderly. Mental Health Services Research, 4(4), 245-247. *Veith, R. C., & Raskind, M. A. (1988). The neurobiology of aging: Does it predispose to depression? Neurobiology of Aging, 9(1), 101-117. *Verhey, F. R. J., & Honig, A. (1997). Depression in the elderly. Depression: Neurobiological, psychopathological and therapeutic advances., 59-81. *Weissman, M. M., & Myers, J. K. (1979). Depression in the elderly: Research directions in psychopathology, epidemiology, and treatment. Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 12(2), 187-201. *Wertheimer, J. (1988). The geriatric approach in depression. Psychologie Medicale, 20(6), 797-800. *Woolley, D. C. (1997). Geriatric psychiatry in primary care: A focus on ambulatory settings. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 20(1), 241-260 . *Yaffe, K., & Steffens, D. (2006). Epidemiology of Mental Health: A Keystone of Geriatric Psychiatry. American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 14(6), 477-479. *Yamamoto, J., & et al. (1985). Mental health of elderly Asian Americans in Los Angeles. American Journal of Social Psychiatry, 5(1), 37-46. *Yorston, G. (1999). Aged and dangerous: Old-age forensic psychiatry. British Journal of Psychiatry, 174, 193-195. Category:Depression Category:Mental health epidemiology